From Dick to Daddy
by dangel2
Summary: Paul falls in love with a nerd all i am going to say. There is loads of lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Paul point of veiw**_

DUDE YOU ARE SO JOKING. Jake.

OMG PAUL you imprint really. Seth

Why the hell would a girl like that want anything to do with you wow she can do way better. Leah

SHUT THE FUCK UP GIVE THE GUY SOMETIME TO THINK OKAY. I heard sam screaming in my wolf form.

I just turn into my human form why the helll was this happening to me I didn't want an imprint all I wanted was wild hardcore sex. How the fuck did this happen that nerd couldn't please me anyway or how. And beside I swear she never had sex before just by the fact that her dress is so long and the fact that her top is so high up. I didn't want to teach her how to have sex nor do I want to make love. All I need is hardcore sex and not be tied down to one girl much less a little nerd. I mean she even had the glasses to go with her nerd look. But god I love her eyes and those fucking glasses were covering them when we get married I will get her some contacts. WHAT THE FUCK WAS WRONG WITH ME MARRYING WHAT THE HELL I AM NOT THAT KIND OF GUY. I need a fuck I bet that will make me forget about her. I could find a good fuck at Randy's. Besides it wasn't far from here just I was almost there too. When I walked into Randy's I went up to the bar and order a drink. I never go after the girls they always come after me. Hi there, i turn around to a big boob blond and her red hair friend. Hi was all I said. Umm do you wanna come sit with us the red hair said looking a my dick. I have a better idea I said to her standing up and paying for my drinks I took both there hands and brought them to the family restroom. Family restroom was better than saying room where you fuck the whores. The red head started taking her clothes off and the blond started to do the same they were hot but I wasn't hard most of the time it doesn't take anything but a fine ass and big boobs to get me hard but right now it was not working. They started tugging at my pant the red head started sucking me off as soon as my dick was free the blond started to do the same. After around 5 mins and I didn't get hard I was pissed why the hell is this happening. Around 10 mins I was half way there and this was taking too long I took the red head and put her ontop of my dick and push it all the way in her. I heard her screaming in pain. Please stop please you're too big oh god I heard her say. The blond one looked like she wanted what the red head did not so I push the red aside and push my cock into the blond she was looser than the red head but I can tell that they have both had sex before and I did go deeper in this one but all of me could still not fit in her. She was so fucking wet she started screaming for me to go faster and I push my dick in her fast and hard over and over again. She was going crazy and was screaming for me to go deeper and deeper. If that was what she wanted would give it to her. I push and I pushed till I felt her ripped I never heard a girl scream so loud in my whole life. I went faster and harder and I could smell the blood and feel it drippping from her pussy. I want it I want your cock the red head started to scream at me her fingers deep in her pussy I watched her body go tense and she had her climax and I realize that before I do her i have to make this one cum. I started rubbing her pussy and going harder and faster I felt her pussy get tighter and she exploded on my dick. The red head ran over and got ontop of my dick not complaining about the pain she wanted it and I gave her it. Wow was all they could say. They both wanted more but we had to get this place clean and I know how to do that best. I made them lick all the blood and cum off the floor and they had fun doing it too. But to be honest I really wasn't feeling anybetter I felt like a dick her face appearing in my mind. Oh god I love her.

**_I don't know if it is anygood but if you like it review and I will keep going._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review but please review and tell me what paul imprint should be named.**

**Paul point of view**

There was no way in hell I could love her. I mean I don't even know if I will ever see her again. All those years I thought I wouldn't imprint. Even if i was to imprint I thought she would be someone like me. I have never been in a relationship with a nerd but I did fuck one back in highschool. It was in a science class room on the teachers desk.

_**Flashback**_

Here is your math homework Paul Janet said handing me the papers. Janet was in this red top that was way too big for her, her bra was a thin cotton bra that wasn't padded and you could tell when her nipples get hard. And it also didn't help that I can smell her sweet pussy from where I stand. Ever since I met janet she would get horny when she was around me and I have to admit that i got a little hard seeing she was getting wet over me.

I saw her eyes go down to my dick for the third time today. Janet do you want me to fuck you, was all i asked her. I swear her eyes almost pop out of her head which I found very cute at the moment. I heard her wisper yes but I had to make sure. What was that, I asked her. i want you to... Janet started.

You want me do what Janet?

I want you to fuck me okay, she said.

I was just making sure, I said smiling at her.

I drop the papers on the floor and picked her up. I brought her over to the teachers desk and told her to strip. She was a very sexy girl trust me and I don't see why she hide her body. She just sat on the teacher desk and you can tell she was scared, after awhile I realize she was not planning on making the first move. I walked up to her and put her hand on my belt and told her to undress me. She pulled my pants down and pull my boxers half way down. She took my dick in her hand and brought her mouth down to it and started to suck me off. For a little nerd she was good but I was never really into to this kind I stuff I like having my dick inside of a girl pussy not her mouth. I told her to stop and I picked her up and placed her on the teachers desk. I pushed my dick in her tight pussy. I heard her scream, she was in pain and I could smell the blood but I didn't care. I started going faster and faster I heard her begging me to stop and she started to cry and I still didn't stop.

_** so i wanna put his imprint in the next chapter but if i don't have a name for her i can't write the next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Paul point of view

I was at the club with the guys. They were all bugging me and asking a whole bunch of stupid questions, I mean how many times do I have to tell them I don't want to talk about her. But they all wanted to know what she looked like, her name and I keep telling them I don't know fuck about her but did that stop them? I eventually just got up and went to the bar. Then this redhead came to "talk" to me. Somehow we ended up in the back of the club where she was stroking my dick trying to get me hard. After a few minutes and I hadn't gotten hard I just got up and went to get some drinks I mean what the fuck was wrong with my dick anyway. I had two shots before I smelt her. I look at the entrance of the club and there she was with two other girls. She looked like the misfit of the group with just a plain white shirt and jeans, even though she looked weird in a club in that outfit I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

I have been staring at the girl for half an hour now. She was definitely and party killer all she was doing was sitting there. I wonder if I should go talk to her, she just looked so uncomfortable. She had some really nice friends bringing her to a club and ditching her I mean what the fuck was wrong with them, and why the hell did she come here anyway.

I decide I should go and talk to her I mean what good would come from me just staring at her. I got up and walked her to the table were she was sitting at.

Hey is this seat taken I asked her. If I wasn't a werewolf I was a hundred percent positive I wouldn't hear her. I mean she didn't even look up to see who was sitting across from her.

I'm Paul I said trying to get her to at least look up at me. I'm Diala was all she said to me. you know such a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be sitting here by yourself, where if your boyfriend I ask her.

I don't have one was all she replied.

Well baby today is your lucky day what you say me and you get out of here we could go to my place, I said to her.

Who the fuck do you think I am I am not that girl that you can pick up at the bar and fuck her in the bathroom. Look I'm just going to go but a little advice to you, you never get the good girls when you act like a dick.


	4. Chapter 4

******Diala** point of view.

**Who the fuck did this guy think he was. Did he really think I was going to go to his place just because he was hot. What the fuck is wrong with me the guy tried to pick me up at a bar for god sake and I thought he was hot. This always happen to me every time that Angel and Andy force me to go to the bar. **

**Hey Diala wait up I heard angel yell at me.**

**Why the hell you leaving Andy asked as they caught up to me.**

**Did you see that guy. Look as much as I love to go to the club with you guys and have no fun I am just going to stay home next time ok. I mean it's loud and smells nasty in there besides we are not even old enough to be drinking and that pretty much thought I was a slut or something.**

**Come on Diala you have to loosen up you're being a party killer. He thought you where hot that nothing to worry about Andy said. **

**Yeah let just go back in there and have some fun Angel said.**

**How the fuck was I suppose to forget the hot stranger. I know deep down if it wasn't what happen when I was younger I would have accept his offer. But guys are jerks and all they do is tell lies. They can't be trusted. **

**Flashback**

**Come on Diala lets do it. I promise it won't hurt. I'll rock your world I promise Hunter whisper in my hear. **

**I can't hunter I'm not ready I can't. I want to wait till I get married. **

**Diala I thought you said you love me hunter said sounding hurt.**

**I do but you have to understand that I am just not ready I can't do it I'm sorry.**

**Ok baby I'll wait till your ready he said.**

**I was so happy that he understand and wasn't going to force me to do it.**

**The next day I found him pressing a girl up against a locker making out.**

**Present **

**I was scared of how I felt, I don't want to be hurt again but for some reason I like the Paul guy.**

**Ok lets just go and get something to eat then Angel and Andy said.**

**I was happy that they weren't going to force me to go back in there.**

**Paul point of view **

**She said no. The one girl in the world that I wanted to be with didn't want me. All I wanted was for her to come to my house. Throw her on my bed and make her beg me to fuck her. But she didn't want me. **


End file.
